wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triplets
The Triplets are the three elder brothers, or 'broodlings', of The Twins and sons of Ozzal. The appear in The Trouble with Triples and The Superjail Inquisitor. Attributes Appearance All three triplets are identical in terms of features, build and attire and share a number of traits with the twins. Being older than The Twins, they're taller and more muscular. Their height is aided by mismatching platform boots, with the left being dark grey and the right bright blue. Their outfit consists of a red, sleeveless jumpsuit-- the right being shoulder being red and left being black-- and a bright blue v-neck accented by yellow hem flares and cummerbund. They also wear dark grey gloves, the left having a dark grey fur accent and right a red. In between each of their collarbones is a small, red diamond, which is shown to be removable. The Triplets have completely white faces, which could possibly be makeup, and share The Twins' uni-brow, four nipples and sharp teeth. They also have seven fingers per hand. It also appears that they wear bright red lipstick and black eye shadow. They also have nine red horns protruding from the tops of their heads, which The Twins comment have become,"... greater distended," since their last meeting. Each triplet also has mid-chest length blonde hair. Personality and Interests Having identical personalities, all of The Triplets are shown to be smug, demeaning and boastful, especially in regards to The Twins (who they refer to as tender-broodlings); going so far as to greet them by throwing them off a large space-plant, beating them on the way down and laughing at their being humiliated. In addition, they note how awesome they are and brag about, "... another successful penetration of the cerebrosphere," in a, "... new vessel Ozzal bought them." Not much is known about their actions and interests outside of what's shown in the two episodes they appear in. Their interests seem to be based on dominating planets, wiping out the native species and likely claiming them under their names/their home-planet, showing off their strength and achievements and berating their younger brothers. In addition, they partake in abducting and probing beings, an action they deem noble and needed, as shown in The Superjail Inquisitor. Special Abilities The Triplets are shown to have the ability to teleport in common with The Twins and it can be assumed that they have other abilities in common, such as the ability to shrink or transmogrify, because of their being related to each other. In contrast, The Triplets are shown to be able to summon their father by combining the power of all three of the crystals on their neck, an ability The Twins have never used, and are also much more physically fit and able than The Twins. An ability to produce a strengthening substance from their nipples after eating a crystal created by being punched in the gut is also made apparent. Character History Not much is known about The Triplets because of their being in a limited amount of episodes. It can be assumed that they were born (hatched, considering the usage of the term broodling/hatchling) before The Twins on their home planet and are more proficient in following Ozzal's orders and dominating planets, causing his favoritism of them up until the end of The Trouble With Triples. Their fate afterwards is unknown, but they're shown to be enraged upon realizing that The Twins lied about ruling the planet. In a different timeline, possibly before or after but likely ignoring continuity, they're shown to be traveling space and in the act of probing an abducted alien are interrupted by a newspaper sent by The Twins. Having been enraged by the lies spread in the Superjail Inquisitor about aliens, The Triplets used their powers to make all lies told within the newspaper to come true (i.e: Mangle Fang and unicorns' existences, a sex scandal between The Mistress and Lord Stingray, a merman being found in Fatty's toilet etc.). Afterwards, they retrieve The Hunter after she is broken out of the crystal that The Twins put her in. Relationships The Twins Main Article: The Twins The Triplets are demeaning towards The Twins, regarding them as the weaker and more 'lame' brothers. It's clear they hold little respect for them given their physical abuse (punching and throwing them as seen in the beginning of Trouble With Triples), talking down to them (calling them lame, idiots etc.) and attempts to make what they believed to be The Twins' planet theirs (challenging them to the initial fight for it). Despite this, it's clear they expect respect from The Twins and are shocked when The Twins speak out of turn to them. Ozzal Main Article: Ozzal Ozzal refers to The Triplets as his 'favored hatchlings' throughout The Trouble With Triples and was shown to have given them a new ship to aid in their dominating planets. However, after The Twins' victory over The Triplets in the fight to determine which would receive the planet, Ozzal is markedly less warm towards them and sets out to make The Twins the rulers of their home planet. This shows that Ozzal's fondness of The Triplets was likely based on their strength, which was considerable compared to The Twins' before that point. Trivia * While The Twins powers are signified with blue or green, The Triplets' is shown to be red. Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters